


Like Mother, Like Daughter

by avatar_kyoshi4



Series: Kyoshi Novels Prequels!! [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Rise of Kyoshi - Fandom, Shadow of Kyoshi - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gay, Gen, Pre-Avatar: Legend of Korra, Pre-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Rangshi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatar_kyoshi4/pseuds/avatar_kyoshi4
Summary: Things have been a little tough around the Avatar's mansion.  Rangi and Hei-Ran have been going at it with each other, but what does Kyoshi have to say about it?  Why is she so quick to escape?This may be a huge stretch on the character's personalities and I'd say this is one of my worst pieces ever but why not post it.  I made this a while ago and can't believe how cringey this is✌️(sorry about the formatting, when I posted this I wasn't sure how to copy the formatting when I put it into ao3 but I tried my best to fix it)*reminder that none of this is canon! I hope you enjoy it!!
Relationships: Kyoshi & Yun (Avatar), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Series: Kyoshi Novels Prequels!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916119
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Like Mother, Like Daughter

Kyoshi and Yun sat side by side at the edge of Yun’s bed. Kyoshi had always loved Yun’s room, but recent events gave her all the more reason to hang out with Yun. Rangi, Kyoshi’s only other friend, had been fighting non-stop with her mother, Hei-Ran. Yun’s room was at a good enough distance where they both wouldn’t hear the two getting at each other every hour of the day. Kyoshi got fed up with their fighting and hung out with Yun more often than usual. Over the past few days, Kyoshi and Yun had been exploring outside of the mansion. They both wanted a spot where they could just get away, and be alone. After some observing, Kyoshi found a secluded spot, a little hut in the meadow. They hadn’t ever seen anyone here. They decided to make that their alone time spot.

Over the past three days, both Yun and Kyoshi traveled to their spot more than they originally anticipated. One time, Kyoshi went just to admire the beauty of the garden. She couldn't believe that she had never seen this place before. She stared at the stand-alone tree with the prettiest pink flowers. Kyoshi always admired the beauty of nature, but that was a secret she never told anyone. Yun however, used the spot as a stress reliever. Whether it had been a tough session with Master Amak, or getting constantly reprimanded at by Hei-Ran, he just needed some time alone, away from responsibility. However, Yun didn’t make his visits long, unlike Kyoshi. Kyoshi was there whenever she wasn’t needed.

Before dinner, Kyoshi took a quick trip to the hut, and sat behind the tree. She wanted to be alone, where not even Yun could see her in plain sight. She sat in peace for a few minutes. Then unexpectedly, she heard voices. They kept getting closer to her, and her eyes widened. _Is that… Rangi and Hei-Ran?_ Kyoshi thought to herself. I guess this isn’t just mine and Yun’s spot, she realized. Her heart was pounding, she really didn’t want them to see her. She listened closely to what they were saying to each other. “I raised you better than this young lady!” Hei-Ran shouted at Rangi. “Mom, I'm 13 years old! You treat me like I’m one of the guards!” Rangi fought back. Hei-Ran sighed, at a loss for words, for the first time.

“Rangi, I'm just trying to help you become the strong, independent lady I know you can be,” she told her daughter, in a softer tone. “Well Mom, you aren’t doing a very good job. I- I wish Dad here instead of you!” Rangi told her mother right before storming off. Hei-Ran stood in shock. Kyoshi couldn't believe what she just heard her closest friend say.

 _"That’s not the Rangi I know. At least I can finally get out of here and talk to her"_ , Kyoshi thought. She took a peek to see Hei-Ran sitting on the bench. She internally groaned in agony. Kyoshi wasn’t exactly sure what to do. She decided to silently pass by Hei-Ran, hoping to not get noticed. 

She walked slowly, but the grass made a swishing sound and Hei-Ran whipped around. “Kyoshi? How long have you been here?” Hei-Ran asked her softly. 

“The whole time,” Kyoshi winced. “I heard everything, I’m sorry.”

Hei-Ran put a soft smile on her face, one which Kyoshi could tell was fake. Kyoshi gave up on leaving and sat down on the bench across from her. No one said anything for about 2 minutes. Kyoshi then broke the silence.

“Rangi shouldn’t have talked to you that way, it was wrong,” Kyoshi told the Headmistress. Hei-Ran nodded in what Kyoshi assumed was agreement and sighed. “Kyoshi, can I ask you a question?” Hei-Ran asked. “Yes ma’am,” Kyoshi responded, looking up at Hei-Ran. 

“I’ve noticed that if you are near us when Rangi and I argue, you always scamper off. Why haven’t you ever listened before? Most children would kill no eavesdrop on drama.” Kyoshi didn’t want to answer her, but she knew it may help Hei-Ran and Rangi. “Well, I don’t know where my mother is, and what happened to her. I would give anything to see my mother again. Seeing you and Rangi fight, it just reminds me of what I don’t have. The fights seem petty and stupid, but they are memories you both will remember, and maybe even laugh over one day. But when Rangi said… well, what she said, I got angry. Mistress Hei-Ran, I know she didn’t mean that.” “I know Kyoshi, and I’m sorry about your parents. I know that Rangi won’t talk to me. But, why don’t you try talking to her? Tell her how you feel. Talk to her Kyoshi, for me.” Kyoshi got up and walked towards the mansion. “Of course I’ll talk to her. Thank you, Mistress.”

She found Rangi in her room, sitting on the bed. “Rangi, we need to talk, now,” Kyoshi said in a voice firmer than she is used to. Rangi looked up at her, puzzled at her friends sudden sense of urgency. “How could you say something like that to your own mother? Do you even know how hurt she is?” Kyoshi told her firebender friend, trying not to yell. Rangi was caught off guard. 

“How do you even know what I said? And why would it bother you so much, it’s not like it affects you!” Rangi didn’t try to hold back her annoyance.

“You don’t get it, do you? I don’t have a mom, remember? I don’t know where she is, or if she’s even alive! I would give anything to be with my mom, and you are telling your mom she isn’t good enough! And I had to sit behind the tree and listen to you degrade your mom about her parenting! Imagine how she feels Rangi! She’s a single mom, she’s trying her best!” Kyoshi raised her voice. 

Rangi was speechless. The firebender looked at Kyoshi with a blank expression. Kyoshi sat on Rangi’s bed, regretting her tone immediately. “I’m sorry for screaming at you Rangi. She just doesn’t want to lose you. You are all she has left.” Rangi sat next to her, her anger now gone.

“I- I didn’t think of that. In fact, I didn't think. I didn't think about her feelings, or my dad." She paused for a moment. "I’m sorry Kyoshi.” Rangi swallowed her natural firebender pride. Kyoshi gave her a slightly puzzled look. “It’s okay Rangi, but I’m not the one you need to apologize to. Your mom is.” Rangi got up, thanked Kyoshi, and went to find her mother.  
Rangi went back to the hut, to see her mother sitting there. Hei-Ran looked up at her, not hiding her expression. Rangi's heart shattered into a million pieces. 

“Mom…” Rangi tried to hold back her tears. “I’m sorry mom. I shouldn’t have talked to you that way. I didn’t- I didn’t think.” For the first time, Hei-Ran didn’t yell at her. 

“Rangi, I forgive you. But I need to know what made you say something like that in the first place,” Hei-Ran asked as Rangi sat down next to her mom, and sighed.

“Sometimes, I don’t feel like your daughter. You treat me like a student more than your own child. You call me Lieutenant instead of Rangi!” Rangi held back tears and avoided eye contact with her mother. Hei-Ran sighed.

“Rangi, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you felt that way. I just don’t want you to be helpless. What if something happens? What if I lose you too?” 

“Mom, I’ll be okay! I promise you’ve taught me well.” They locked eyes, and Rangi smiled at Hei-Ran. Rangi stood up, and turned to walk. “Come on mom, let’s go back before someone else finds our spot. Kyoshi was embarrassing enough,” Rangi giggled as she told her mom. Hei-Ran smiled, and grabbed Rangi's hand. This was something Rangi would always love to see from her mom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fanfic! I really hope you enjoyed it! Kudos are always appreciated and feel free to leave feedback in the comments! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
